


Troublemaker- HSW & KSS

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Troublemaker senior Seungwoo falls for new admission Seungsik.But Seungsik has traumas, and he is scared and he's been told too much about Seungwoo to like him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

A new beginning for the 18-year-old Kang Seungsik awaited by the large doors of the college.  
He left his hometown to come to Busan for studies.  
His college had the dormitories he always wished to have, the lockers and the gym, and the perfect art classes for him to enjoy his interests. 

But hey, always make sure to investigate everything in a college before applying for it.  
You never know what trouble you might get into.   
Just saying, ofcourse. 

  
Seungsik wore a white button-down, grey pants and set out through the large college. Unsure and nervous, he walked along the place with big doe eyes. 

His eyes look at the ceiling and he wonders where could his dormitories be, would he have a partner? With his head in the clouds, he doesn't notice the incoming and bumps into a taller boy, making Seungsik stumble backwards and lose balance but thankfully the boy grabs Seungsik in time and saved him from the dangerous fall.

A pair of dimples smiles down on him and insecure little Seungsik moves away, "I-I'm sorry."  
' _He is so handsome_ '

"It's okay. You seem new..." Byunchan trails off and Seungsik fiddles with his fingers, "Yeah I'm new! Can you show me around?"   
' _Kind of shameless to ask from someone after bumping into them but whatever, Seungsik'_

"Ofcourse! I'm Byungchan. You?" Byungchan walked to Seungsik's side, feets moving slowly to match with Seungsik's as he showed him around,  
"I'm Seungsik. Kang Seungsik."

"Well, I'm a senior here, also the Student Council president so you'll see me around a lot. Those are the men's washrooms!"  
Seungsik nodded his head, even if he knew he would lose himself in the large place one way or another.

"That's the art students' dormitories. Show me your admission card so I can see your room number."  
Seungsik nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, "Will I have a roommate?"  
Byungchan furrowed his eyebrows, as he stopped in front of a simple room down the hallway on the right reading '600' 

"No, No. We don't have anything like that." He passed a wink to Seungsik who averted his gaze shyly.

He always grew shy around attractive people and for some reason, he found everyone around him attractive.

"I gotta go, hope to see you around, Seungsik!" Byungchan scurried away after checking the time on his wrist watch.   
Seungsik watched him leave, eyes darting back at the brown wooden door that stood before him and Seungsik moved closer to examine it carefully.

He grabbed the knob and turned it out, but it didn't open. The door stayed still and Seungsik tried pulling, pushing and even putting force.   
And then he saw the box beside the door, that read green text 'enter code'  
Seungsik stared at it blankly, ' _What code_?'

Fortunately, he decided to see his admission card and it did have the code on it, written in small fonts '1109'  
He entered it and walked inside, turning the lights on and his mouth fell open in amazement and excitement.

It waa honestly a great thing for Seungsik that his mother was such a sweetheart and adored her only son immensely. His father may have not been that accepting to let his son go to Busan for studies but seeing Seungsik so excited and passionate, he couldn't say no.

(And ofcourse the circumstances)

Leaving his hometown was a tough decision for sure, especially with his overprorective parents but Seungsik was loving this too much.   
He flopped on the soft, cold mattress and smiled into it, pulling out his phone to call his parents back home.

His classes started from tomorrow so he had the whole evening and night to spend looking around the place and trying to remember as much as he could.  
"Hey mom~" 

"Seungsik-ah! Did you reach safely?"   
Seungsik chuckled, "Ofcourse. Not my dream college, but its just as amazing here, Mom! I will have to learn the map carefully though."

He heard her smile from the other side, "I'm glad you are okay. I'll let your dad know. Make sure to eat something before you sleep!" 

"I will, Mom. Love you."

"Love you more, my son."

He cut the line off, too excited to learn about art more and follow his passion. A little bit of rest wouldn't hurt now, would it?

  
The next morning, Seungsik set off early for his classes. The simple ramen dinner last night was anything but savory but it did fill his stomach so that was pretty much all that mattered anyways.

He walked out the dormitories and into the hallway that led down to different classes and as Seungsik walked down the place, looking for the language ones.  
His feet carried him confidently until he turned a wrong corner and it hit him,

He was lost.

He didn't really know where to go considering he got lost but the rush in his footsteps made his heart beat fast and he thanked the whole universe for letting Byungchan appear before him magically,

"Hey! Student council president!"   
Byungchan turned around with a gentle smile, "Oh, Seungsik! You look good in the uniform!" 

Seungsik gave an eye-smile back, "Where, Where are the language classrooms?"   
"Oh, they are with the art ones! You will be having one classroom, only. Just for physical practises, I'll show you where to go. Follow me."

Seungsik nodded along, glad that atleast someone found him.

  
Enthralled.  
Seungsik was so enthralled at the amazing college. It was so much better than the one with yellow walls, dirt marks, and ugly, broken tables back in Geonggu. 

His English and Art classes went by smoothly, now he was on his way to the lunch cafetaria to eat something. The lunch time came halfway through his classes and Seungsik was sure he would find something better than store-bought ramen here.

"Seungsik!" He heard someone call and he spotted Byungchan waving at him, "Come, sit with us!"   
  
Seungsik nodded his head, going to take his lunch plate first. He gave a smile to the elderly woman behind the counter, "Um, the rice-ball one please." She prepared his plate and handed it to him, which he bowed his head at and turned around to walk to Byungchan and his friend's table.

"Oh, so he is the new admission?" The fierce-eyed, but baby-faced one asked and Seungsik bowed his head in a greeting, "Yes. I'm Kang Seungsik. Nice to meet you."  
Said boy nodded his head politely, "I'm Jung Subin. Same year as you, Computer classes, though."

Subin seemed intimidating to Seungsik who muttered a thank you and sat down beside Byungchan,  
"I'm Heo Chan! And this is my boyfrie-- ow!" Subin elbowed him, and Seungsik pretended as if he only heard Chan's name,  
"Hi, Chan. Nice to meet you."   
"So, where are you from originally?" Byungchan asked Seungsik who slowly dig into his lunch,

"Gyeonggu."

"Oh~ you came all the way here for this college?"

Seungsik nodded his head unsurely, something he did too much for a normal person,   
"Not really, but I love it here."

"That's good to hear. How did your classes go?"   
Seungsik smiled at Byungchan after swallowing his rice ball, "They went amazing!"

Byungchan couldn't help but smile back at the cute face Seungsik had, and so they continued their lunches with small talk.   
At the end of their lunch, Byungchan shared contacts with Seungsik and so did Chan and Subin, telling him to come and have lunch with him everyday because now,  
They were friends.

The second half for the classes went by just as good as the first one and Seungsik decided to go back to the dormitories now, if he went out to explore, he would end up just getting lost.   
The sun was about to set, orange tint covering the sky with shades of red and yellow, and his mind got distracted by the colors of the sky and the beginning of his life so much that he accidentally entered the Business classes hallway. 

He decided to just walk through it without creating a scene or making it obvious that he is lost,  
And then he made eye contact with someone that made Seungsik's heart pace and breath stop. 

Olive green hair, an undercut, eyebrow slits and the most handsome face Seungsik has ever seen stood against the window, leaning his elbows back on it with a stoic gaze on his friends around him.

Seungsik walked past the guy who had his uniform buttons open to reveal a white shirt underneath and a bag lazily slung over his shoulders.   
Their eyes connected and Seungsik grew intimidated, quickly averting his eyes and speeding up, the latter didn't seem like someone to mess with, his friends looks exactly like troublesome kids and so did he.

It felt like a weight got over his chest when Seungsik spotted the dorms. He rushed to his room and closed the door behind him, sighing of relief.

' _He was so handsome....wow._  
 _No, Seungsik. You can not get into trouble again!'_


	2. He isn't THAT bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is he?

Oh, what a wonderful day to wake up to Painting classes first! 

I pick myself up from the cozy bed which was not as cozy as back home but it was definitely cozy.   
Ah~ the uniform is so exciting...im 18 already but its so exciting! 

Lets do this!

Lunch break comes and maybe I'm a little too excited to meet my new friends until I see that Chan isn't there. So I quietly take my lunch from the aunty that gave me a wonderful smile, which I returned equally enthusiastically and walked to the table where Byungchan and Subin were.   
Something was off, though.

The lunch area was awfully quiet, and I saw some students shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Could it be some kind of result day today? 

  
"Hey, guys!" I greeted both of them who seemed to be very busy eating with their eyes focused on their lunch plates strangely. 

"Keep it down...the troublemakers are here today."   
Byungchan said lowly and I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling someone's eyes on me.   
I turn my head and look around to see who was staring at me and then I see him.

Him and his friends.

The troublemakers.  
So I was right.

The green-haired handsome boy leaned back in his chair, not removing his eyes from me and I turned my head away again, just like yesterday,  
He was scary.   
And handsome.

"Could you mean the green-haired one and his friends?" I lower my voice to a whisper to ask Byungchan who looked at me,  
"Yes. Do not interact with them. They are nothing but trouble. They will hurt you, bully you. So stay away from them. Especially the green-haired one."

I shake my head up and down as to agree, I didn't know anything about them but Byungchan is serious, and its not a good sight to see again and again.

I felt a little bit of chatter and then a loud, "Let's go."   
The troublemakers leave the lunch area and suddenly its like the whole lunch area is free from something heavy, everyone is talking and chattering normally.   
"You have to be safe, Seungsik. They have seen you, and now they will surely target you."

I gulp down my udon noodles, 

' _Fag!'_  
 _'You shouldn't be alive'_  
 _'Ew, he is like that?'_  
 _'A disgrace to your family, tch tch'_  
 _'Fuckin disgusting'_

"Seungsik?" Subin's voice snapped me to life and I give a reassuring smile, "Yes, I will be safe. Don't worry."  
Byungchan smiled finally, making the same heat rise up to my cheeks,   
"How was your day, then?" He asks me and I grin, "Great! The teachers are very co-operative."

"Yesterday, I accidentally entered the Business classes! I think I saw these guys there...where is Chan?"

"Chan was with them, Seungsik. Didn't you see?" Byungchan asked and I blink a few times to re-think if I saw him but I remember I was too busy looking at the hot one...  
"I-I didn't." 

I notice Subin tense and I decide to let it go, his 'boyfriend' was a troublemaker and maybe he didn't like that. 

  
I walk back home carefully, making sure to go straight to the dorms and to avoid any other classes' hallways. Totally can not afford the same treatment.  
My secrets are unknown here and they should stay like that.  
I can't be bullied anymore.  
I'll lose myself if I do.

  
The weather seemed to be hot today so I let my summer uniform's button open with a light white tee inside. It was much better with the air hitting my skin and drying off the sticky sweat.

Home sweet home!   
Finally, I reached the dorm and the first thing I get when I walk inside is a text message from Subin,   
I change into comfortable clothes, a tank top and shorts, and flop down face down on the bed, unlocking my phone to see what Subin messaged me.

**~ SUBIN**

Seungsik?

 _Yes_?

Did you reach home safely?

 _Yes I did_.

If someone troubles you, just tell me.

_Okay! Have a good day ^~^_

You too.

Lunch breaks are amazing for me.   
I love eating, I love the auntie and its the only time I get to hang out with my friends and talk to them.  
But today....why is HE here?   
On our table?  
And with all his friends?!

The plate shakes slightly in my hands, and I look between Byunchan and,  
Subin, who had Chan's arm around his shoulder and Chan clinging onto him. 

"Come on, Seungsik!" Chan said and I obeyed him, sitting down at the usual spot beside Byungchan.   
Byungchan seemed serious today, too and so did Subin. But Chan was giggling and I glanced at the green-haired one to see him already staring hard at me.

I feel my cheeks heat up, and I nibble on my bottom lip nervously,  
 _'Am I in trouble again?'_

"These are my friends! That's Hanse, Sejun and...."  
I look at Hanse and Sejun who wave at me and Sejun sneakily smirks at me which made my stomach drop weirdly but I ignored it,  
Its just me and myself, getting awkward by attractive guys.

"...Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo."

I bow my head politely, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kang Seungsik."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sejun give Seungwoo a nod and they all get up and leave abruptly.  
All I did was introduce myself and they got upset about it to leave so suddenly?

This place is weird.  
These people are weird.

Chan gives a kiss on Subin's cheek who holds back his smile and watches him go.

Well, they wouldn't bully me now, would they?

I walk back slowly today, feeling like I need to look into things better and learn the place a little more. I spot a vending machine for drinks and decide to buy a lemonade from it, hopefully they have those here too. 

My eyes rake over the machine,   
"Grape juice....Apple juice....Cola drink....ah! Lemonade, I found it!" 

I put in my money and press the numbers for lemonade and watch it drop down for me to take it out after pushing my hand in,  
I open the can of Lemonade and sip from it, the yummy taste once again reminding me of my hometown as a smile covers my lips. 

I look around while walking, seeing the Business faculty and avoiding it right and turning left, but poor unlucky me,  
Because when I turn my eyes in front of me, I see Seungwoo looking down at me.

I take a step back in fear, why did I have to stumble into him right now of all times?!  
It's already dark, I have to get to the dorms. How did so much time even pass?!

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his dominating voice that ran a shiver up my spine. I took anothet step but why isn't he moving away?  
Oh, its because every step I take back, he takes one forward. 

The hallway was empty and I mentally groan for always ending up in troublesome situations,  
"I-I am just l-looking around."   
' _Shit, that sounds so bad!'_

Seungwoo stuffs his hands in his pockets and I notice that he is actually a senior because he is wearing the senior uniform,  
"Are you lost?" His eyes gazed into mine and my heart paced against my ribcage with fear,  
"I-I think so." The lemonade in my hand long forgotten now.  
"What's your subject, I'll take you to your dorms." 

'Nope, Subin and Byungchan told me to stay away from them all especially Seungwoo Hyung so I gotta decline'

"Arts..."

' _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KANG SEUNGSIK_?!'

"Oh, it's just around....here." Seungwoo started walking, turning his back to me and I decided there wasn't anything else I could do.  
I throw the remaining Lemonade into a dustbin nearby and follow his trail.   
"Your name is Seungsik?"

I hum in response, and keep looking at the ground and his back every once in a while to follow. I notice the familiar surroundings and realize he was actually taking me to the dorms. 

"I'll see you around, then." Seungwoo said and left me standing in the middle of the hallway I recognized as my dorms hallway. 

Well, he isn't so bad!   
Seungwoo, I mean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Ill clear the ages up for you guys,  
> Seungwoo- 20  
> Chan- 19  
> Seungsik- 18  
> Sejun- 19  
> Hanse- 19  
> Byungchan- 18  
> Subin- 18


	3. Seungwoo is swooning

**Byungchan~**

_Seungsik? Did Seungwoo come to you?_

Yeah. I got lost in the Business classes hallway earlier.... so he guided me back to the dorms

_I think I told you to stay away from him._

I did...I don't know where he came from and then i just followed him because i thought if i dont i might get into more trouble

  
 _You have my number, just call me next time. And decline him_. 

  
Okay :(

Why is Byungchan so mad? All I did was follow the guy...   
I continue walking to the lunch area. Everyday the classes seem to get better and better.  
And the lunch table has someone new today, too. But thankfully they don't look all that intimidating, and Byungchan is smiling so that must mean they are safe.

I set my plate down, "Nice to meet you, I'm Seungsik."  
"We know! I'm Yeonjun." Yeonjun reached his hand out for me to shake, but our hands are abruptly shook off when I retract it and cover my ears at the loud  
'BANG'   
Right behind me

  
I turn around and see Seungwoo, Hanse, Sejun and Chan ganging up on someone I recognized from my Languages classes. His glasses are thrown away and Sejun grabs the cup of water to throw it over his head. 

  
\----------

Hanse cackles at the boy's wet hair. Byungchan had grabbed Seungsik's wrist to sit down but he kept craning his neck to see what was going on,   
Pure curiosity for Seungsik.

Seungwoo steps forward, making Sejun, Hanse and Chan step back, and Seungwoo grabs a handful of the boy's hair, yanking them hard enough to make the poor kid's eyes water and a hiss to come through his lips,

"Do you know who I am?"   
The boy shook his head, and Seungwoo grabbed the plate that had kimchi fried rice, picking it up and slamming it onto the kid's face, 

"Han Seung Woo. So you better respect me next time."

Seungsik's hands trembled, flashbacks coming through which he ignored. But Seungwoo didn't ignore that, he saw the trembling and the pin drop silence in the cafeteria made the noise a little louder than it was supposed to with the disposable plate shaking against the steel table.

Hanse goes to pick up a chair and slam it onto the lunch table but Seungwoo raises a hand to pause him in his actions, "Enough. Let's go."

Sejun whines from behind Hanse, "Oh come on! We haven't even started yet."  
Disobeying, Sejun slapped the kid's nape harshly, "Didn't he run away from us last night?"  
The sound of the slap made Seungsik wince yet once again and this time Seungwoo said in a louder, almost-warning voice,

"I said, Let's go."

"Seungwoo-Hyung! We needed to teach him a lesson." Hanse complained as they sat in the alleyway behind the college building with his bright red undercut.  
"We will. Just in private."

"But why?" Now it was Chan, who wore a headband and casual shirt underneath his uniform jacket, "Just because." Seungwoo shrugged. 

It wasn't a just-because case but the boys decided to let it go.   
The pale Sejun rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "There isn't much time left in his classes to be over anyways."

"Yeah, lets just wait." Hanse suggested with a grin on his own baby face. 

The weekend was here for Seungsik who wore a casual grey tee and black pants to check out Busan better. Everything from the boring grass lined up to the simple traffic lights made Seungsik so happy because he was finally free from the hell he called his hometown.   
And he knew Busan would be better but THIS better? He didn't expect that. 

He stopped at a cozy cafe, sitting down and saying his order to the waiter gently "One Americano, please."   
He waited for his drink to come, flipping out his phone to scroll through google maps and see more about his surroundings.   
A tap on his table diverted his attention and he looked up with a smiling face for the waiter--just to see its not the waiter, but Chan. 

Seungsik smiled anyways, locking his phone and putting aside, "Is this seat taken?" Chan asked and Seungsik shook his head, "No." Chan made himself comfortable of the chair, smiling widely until his dimples appeared,  
And on cue, the American was served.

"So...Americano?"  
Seungsik nodded softly, "Seungsik, do you mind sharing your number with me? Just wanna know you better, y'know."   
Chan was looking at something or rather, someone(s) behind Seungsik.

That being Hanse and Sejun ofcourse. They knew their boss was just being tough with this matter, he CLEARLY liked Seungsik. But ofcourse, he was going to disagree with it until Seungsik says it himself.

"Um, you can just take it from Subin though?"  
Chan rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed which scared Seungsik,   
"Just give me the fucking number."   
Seungsik handed his entire phone to Chan right away at that,  
'No trouble. No trouble. No trouble.'   
He chanted to himself. 

His breath was stuck in his throat, too nervous to even notice the tall frame entering the cafe and smacking the back of Chan's head. Seungwoo ordered him to go with him, leaving Seungsik alone and dumbfounded. 

Why did they like to be so hurried and scary? He quickly texted Byungchan about it who went on with scolding him and telling him not to reply further.

  
The hallways were empty as Seungsik was the last one to leave for the gym where his teacher had called his class to do sports.   
He spotted Subin and Chan and was about to walk to them when he noticed Chan and him being clingy and close. A sight that made him think he should respect their privacy and just stand alone.   
It reminded him that he had actually not recieved a text from Chan, yet.

The teacher rounded them up for a match of volleyball which Seungsik's class ended up losing against the neighbouring Arts class.   
Sweat dripped down his headband, an unexperienced volleyball player he was and he found it too hard to focus on the game and keep up his stamina.   
The opposite team cheered ans screamed in joy, but suddenly the noises quietened and everyone's attention was on the entrance of the large gym.

Seungsik turned around himself and saw Seungwoo and Sejun walk inside non chalantly with their hands in their pockets and prominent brow slits.   
They seemed to walk straight to someone from the opposite team. 

Seungwoo motioned Chan to follow, and Chan let go of Subin immediately while Sejun grabbed one of the player's collar and dragged him out.

The teacher pinched the middle of his eyebrows, tensed and annoyed, "I'm so tired of this all."  
And that's when Seungsik wondered, why didn't anyone stop Seungwoo and his gang?   
They were always bruised up from fights, bullying others ans creating troubles.  
But why did no one stop them?

\---------

  
"Byungchan, why is it that nobody stops Seungwoo and his friends when they're causing trouble?" Seungsik asked, placing his chopsticks down after finishing his lunch.   
"Oh, I forgot to tell you?"  
Seungsik nodded, 

"Seungwoo is the Director's son. The Director is a nice woman though..." 

It felt a little weird to hear such information but Seungsik didnt mind it. He wondered simply, why everyone was so scared of Seungwoo who showed him the way when he got lost.

"Seungsik! Run another lap, you are way too slow!" The gym teacher yelled, Mr.Park was strict with the students. He had been teaching for several years now.   
And he had gotten used to the presence of 4 delinquents sitting and watching the gym practises, occasionally joining the games and making a battle out of it.

Seungwoo sat relaxed on the bench, a cigarette pressed between his lips and earring dangling in his left ear.

"Haha look at Kang running around like that! All drenched in sweat!" Sejun cackled, following Hanse who high-fived Sejun. Hanse had the brightest red mullet, it showed off his fiery personality the best,

"Sweaty and disgusting." Hanse said, earning a glare from Seungwoo who then slapped Hanse's head, "Mind your own business."  
Hanse rubbed the place where he got hit, turning around to squint at his 'Leader'  
"Why are you smitten over him anyways?"  
Seungwoo rolled his eyes, "Am not..."

"Bet he's imagining Seungsik all sweaty under him." Sejun muttered but Seungwoo heard that, so he reached over and pressed the end of his cigarette onto Sejun's exposed neck.  
The latter hissed loudly, grabbing everyone (including Seungsik)'s attention.

"Seungsik, focus on running!" 

  
Seungwoo stayed away from the students and teachers. Unless one of them wanted to fight him, then he would bring them underground and beat the shit out of them. By now, everyone knew him and just stayed away.   
And Seungsik should stay away too.

But he kept looking back at Seungwoo, who had printed a bright red circle from the cigarette into Sejun's pale skin. It was a warning, not to say anything like that even under his breath,

Seungwoo did NOT like it.  
And he wont tolerate it.


End file.
